The present invention relates to motor driven caulking gun and the like for dispensing caulk, adhesive and other viscous materials.
There have been attempts in the past to invent a compact motor driven caulking gun that does not have a plunger rod protruding at the back of the motor driven caulking gun. Examples of such caulking guns are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,307, invented by Steven J. Wilson and John H. Klock; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,945, invented by Gaston Girouard and Elinor Girouard; and U.S. Pat. Application No. US 2002/0108971 A1, invented by Luc Lafond. Unfortunately, all these inventions have their inherent impractical drawbacks. Additionally each of the aforementioned patents possesses a bulky handle, which sometimes can be in the way when applying caulk in tight spaces.